This invention relates to a stylus/digitizer combination for an input device of a computer.
A conventional digitizer board for drawing in a computer system is divided into several different functional area thereof by operating a stylus to press a specific functional area and getting a corresponding required function. The interior of the digitizer board is structured with two layers with an upper layer composed of a plurality of longitudinal wires and a lower layer composed of a plurality of lateral wires, thereby forming a coordinate sensing matrix. The stylus has a magnetic coil which actuates a corresponding pair of points of the upper and lower layer to be engaged to each other and causing a required function when the stylus presses on a specific functional area. However, the digitizer board has drawback as follows:
1. large size: The digitizer board comprising a lot of wires in the upper layer and the lower layer which is implemented in two printed circuit boards requiring a lot of space. For example, a standard size of this digitized board is 12 inches square.
2. low resolution: The digitizer board having a limit of size causes a limit to its resolution.
3. high cost: The manufacturing of high density wires in a printed circuit board requires gold plating treatment which is expensive. Additionally, two layers of printed circuit boards need to be stacked together but separated in a very narrow distance, which is expensive also.
The inventor of the present invention develops a digitizer/stylus combination to overcome the drawbacks as described above.